


Poetic Beauty.

by nightinjae



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lots of words, M/M, basically jaeyong seeing each other's beauty, in the purest way i could, my tags never make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: Beauty is seen, Taeyong thinks, with eyes that would scrutinize and examine every little detail there is in a certain work of art.





	Poetic Beauty.

**_i. transcription_ **

Beauty couldn't be expressed in words.

Beauty is seen, Taeyong thinks, with eyes that would scrutinize and examine every little detail there is in a certain work of art. One has to keep an open mind, let every idea and feeling flow. And for him, the beauty that he would examine for years just to see every little thing about it, is Jung Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun has beauty like a prince, as compared to a normal human being. His dimples, his smile, the way his eyes twinkle whenever he laughs with utmost joy. Taeyong watches as Jaehyun stands and walks over to him, smiling as he tells the story of his day and he relaxes, he lets himself melt with the soothing aura Jaehyun has.

Jung Jaehyun is a work of art that he couldn't comprehend just yet.

He stares, as Jaehyun's gaze hardens in front of the mirror, body dancing to their music. He stares in amazement, having a loss for words because Jung Jaehyun is a masterpiece, beautiful and delicate, every miniscule detail done with utmost care and with the most patient hands.

He looks over Jaehyun, wary that the younger may hurt hinself and lose his smile, just like he did for a while. He watches over him, praying to dear God that Jaehyun would never be influenced and tainted by the negativity this world has. Because Jaehyun to him is someone that needs to be kept pure and handled with care.

Jung Jaehyun is beauty personified, he thinks, the way Jaehyun is beautiful and gorgeous without having to put any effort at all.

Jung Jaehyun isn't perfect, he says it himself, but Taeyong thinks otherwise.

  
**_ii. read aloud_**

"Hyung."

Taeyong raises his head to look at him. He doesn't have to, really, he would know that voice from anywhere. But he does, and his breath hitches the littlest bit when Jaehyun's eyes stare back at him, filled with worry and concern.  
  
_Worried?_

Taeyong tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Jaehyunnie?"

The younger boy sits on the sofa behind his chair, sighing before clicking his tongue. He was annoyed about something, Taeyong realizes, his eyes were staring at him, reprimanding swirled with a little bit of alarm.

"Hyung, it's 3 am. Why are you still here?"

 _Oh_.

Taeyong opens his mouth but immediately shuts it, thinking his words through. He knows that Jaehyun knows what he's about to say, that he needs to perfect this, their album and songs, for them and for their future. He carries these burdens as a leader and he wants to work so hard to give everyone relief and ease. But Jaehyun would disregard all of that, saying that he needs to rest, because they're there for him, that he doesn't need to work alone until the next morning when there's a goddamned schedule.

So he slumps his shoulders in defeat.

There were arms around him, keeping him grounded and secured and it took him a moment to realize Jaehyun has made him stand up to properly embrace his small frame. It felt like the ocean, Jaehyun smelled like the ocean, Taeyong discovers. He smelled like the ocean, was as strong as the ocean, and was as breathtaking as the sight of it. Taeyong lets himself be held, resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder.

Jaehyun hums, Taeyong can feel the vibrations of the notes against his chest, melody relaxing and loving. Jaehyun has always done this for him, rubbing circles on his back, letting the tension from his body leave as if it never was there in the first place, He's always cared for Taeyong, stopping him whenever he's about to overwork and break himself, stopping him from thinking things that has plagued his mind with anxiety.

And they stay like that for a moment, wrapped in a bubble of peace and so much love.

"Let's go home, hyung."

"Okay."

_**iii. waiting for you** _

Jung Jaehyun is the most patient person Taeyong knows.

He listens, understands, and he lets Taeyong know he's there for him. He lets Taeyong let out what's on his mind, good or negative, and he stays, he stays on Taeyong's side and gives his own insights when he thinks they are necessary.

He listens to Taeyong's frantic thoughts, late at night. He holds on to Taeyong's shaking hands, keeping them in his and rubbing his thumb on the back of the elder's hand in an attempt to calm him down. He dries the tears that has found their way down Taeyong's cheeks, wiping them away gently and letting his fingers linger on his face, because Taeyong is beautiful.

Lee Taeyong is someone that Jung Jaehyun thinks is the most beautiful thing in the world, and he'd do everything to place him back together so the world can see how beautiful he is, so that the world can see what he was before they broke him, shattering him and painting him black and brown, ugly with harsh words and jeers.

For Lee Taeyong deserves to shine, deserves to be the brightest star that shines in the sky.

_**iv. try again** _

"Jaehyunnie?"

Jaehyun hums, eyes closed as he feels the night wind blowing on his face. He was leaning on the rails of their dorm's terrace, clad in a sweater and pajama pants. He feels Taeyong do the same beside him, sighing. Jaehyun opens his eyes, letting them fall on the boy beside him, whose cherry pink hair is getting tousled, making him look soft and vunerable.

"Hyung?"

"This is pretty." Taeyong says, referring to the Seoul skyline that can be seen from their dorm. The lights illuminate Taeyong's face the littlest bit and it tugs at Jaehyun's heart.

And he hums again, in agreement.

"How are you, Jaehyunnie?"

"Me?" Jaehyun asks, eyes falling back to the city lights in front of him. "I'm fine, hyung. Why?"

Taeyong lets a breath out through his nose, letting a small smile grace his lips. It's pretty, Jaehyun thinks.

"Just wondering. Have you been resting well?"

"I should be asking that to you, hyung."

Taeyong giggles, and Jaehyun's heart lurches because it's one of the prettiest sounds he's heard. "I have been, don't worry about me too much."

"It's hard not to, hyung."

And he feels Taeyong's gaze on the side of his face, small smile still there and he has the urge to look into his eyes and see what emotion they're conveying to him right now, but before he could, Taeyong looks away. Instead he feels the elder leave his side and walk behind him and he feels arms wrapping themselves on his waist and Taeyong's head rests on the small of the back.

"Taeyongie hyung?"

He doesn't get a reply, aside from the slight squeeze of Taeyong's arms. They're breathing in sync now, chests rising and falling at the same time and they stay quiet for a while, like they always do whenever they find themselves alone like this. They sit in a comfortable silence, murmuring about small things from their day.

They understand each other the most, Taeyong heard Johnny say this to Taeil the other day. "They understand each other the most, and they can communicate with each other through their eyes."

And Taeil smiles, fond and somehow relieved.

Jaehyun twists around so that he's now facing Taeyong. Taeyong pulls back from the embrace to look up at Jaehyun, whose eyes hold a different kind of fondness in them. And Taeyong feels safe and at home.

Johnny was right, Taeyong realizes, and he thinks. Johnny was able to see this, something that he didn't immediately realize, if it wasn't for his words.

"Hyung?"

"Thank you, Jaehyunnie."

"For what, hyung?"

And Taeyong smiles, wide enough that Jaehyun can't help but stare at him in awe.

"For always being there."

Beauty, Jaehyun thinks, can't be done justice just by words. It has to be felt, seen, held, and given attention. Jaehyun holds the masterpiece that is Lee Taeyong in his arms, fondness blooming in his chest, and he realizes.

Words couldn't do beauty justice, but as he stares into Taeyong's eyes, he realizes that beauty holds all the unspoken words.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I could write like this, heck, I wrote this for like a whole hour and i was a Soft human that thinks Jaehyun and Taeyong are so damn pretty but they don't realize how pretty they are so uh
> 
> this is also just my word vomit???? im sorry if some parts dont make sense i love u


End file.
